1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doorless merchandising cooler with rotating shelves that move to present products to consumers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various coolers are known in the art. In fact, current impulse merchandising coolers are so prevalent, that they have started to blend in with their surroundings.
Other problems with existing coolers are the use of hinged or sliding doors. Such doors can often make it hard to see the product if the glass door is scratched, dirty or masked with advertisements. Fogging or condensation on the glass can also make it difficult to see the product. Moreover, bulky door frames reduce the viewing area. Existing coolers with doors are best facilitated by the use of two hands, one to open the door and the other to grasp the product. This can often be inconvenient for the consumer. Also, insulated glass doors in existing coolers are expensive.
Another problem existing with conventional coolers is that most do not have a first-in-first-out loading system. This can result in warm products being presented to a consumer.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a doorless cooler which will stand out from conventional coolers and will have a first-in-first-out loading system.